


Typhoon Day

by Ame (Ulan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Cup of China, Pre-Rostelecom Cup, Victor Nikiforov is a responsible adult (at least he should be), Victor's POV, Yuuri is being cute again and Victor can't handle it, cuddling in the tatami room is a thing, second kisses are when you are sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ame
Summary: Victor just wants to kiss him again.(Back in Japan, after The Kiss and on a rare off-day, Victor figured that it's probably good to discuss things. Or something.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because fuck it, you don't just ignore something as pivotal as a kiss. I've been curious about how Yuuri and Victor processed the kiss at the Cup of China, as I am pretty sure they did process it, given their new dynamic when they came to Russia. The intensity between them just seemed stronger, but more comfortable. Plus, they seem to have a healthy relationship where things actually _get discussed_. I swear, these two are just perfect.
> 
> Secondly, I'm not sure how many people appreciate that Victor is actually not that old. He's 27, which is barely past the point in your life when you realize that you truly are not a kid anymore. It can come with an odd feeling of displacement, and you wonder about things like what the heck you're doing and whether you're even doing things the right way. I just thought it would be fun to play with that idea with Victor.

The forecast said that they would be seeing rains until the next day.

There was a typhoon out, where the rain and strong winds rattled the shutters earlier when it peaked. They were currently seeing a brief respite from it, but as was typical with these types of things, the storm could soon later pick up again. People were advised not to leave their homes; there was just nothing to do but to wait it out. It forced everyone indoors and gave them an involuntary break, as in the case of Victor, who chose to spend the day resting in the tatami room in the Katsuki residence.

The house was fairly quiet today. Extra days like this apparently tended to be rather slow, as most everyone in the house had their own daily routine that was just being disrupted by the typhoon. They somehow gravitated to different corners of the house, that Victor wondered if they were the same as he, and the weather outside was making them feel lethargic and even putting them in an introspective sort of mood.

It was somewhat strange, as Victor had always been a rather active person. It was only in recent years that he seemed to slow down, thought about things more. He wondered if that came more with age or with the fact that he had begun living alone in that big apartment unit back in Russia.

Then again, nowadays, there was admittedly something else that kept him occupied, and it was distracting, especially given the kind of day they were having today.

He wondered where Yuuri was - and right, yes, that was his cause of distraction. Thoughts of his charge were never really far from Victor's mind anymore these days. Truth be told, maybe he should have seen it sooner. One does not just suddenly pack up and leave behind a life to go to another country and dedicate one's life for another person. At the time, though, things were just feeling stagnant, and seeing Yuuri skate was like the breath of fresh air that came suddenly when Victor did not even know he was suffocating. He had grasped at that lifeline, and he had thought that that was all it was.

But then Yuuri ended up being more than Victor had even expected, so much so that barely half a year after their meeting, Victor had already kissed Yuuri in front of everyone on live TV.

Yakov had always told Victor that he had a problem with impulse control. Victor was selfish and clingy and he had a tendency to crowd people, so woe be to anyone who would be the sole focus of his attentions. Victor remembered that warning, which was why he had been trying to somewhat rein these "tendencies" in ever since he presented himself as a coach to Yuuri. He figured that he was also already at an age when he should be acting more grown up, and Yuuri had always looked up to him as a role model, plus Victor was a _coach_ now for crying out loud. He should not be acting spoiled and demanding anymore.

Dear God, and yet there he was, daydreaming about that day when he tackled Yuuri and kissed him on the ice.

To be fair, though, wasn't it that he and Yuuri had gone through leaps and bounds ever since Victor came to Japan and found Yuuri out of shape and with barely enough motivation to continue professional skating? And, well, there was always that something between them from the very start, some instant... attraction, maybe, that Victor had not expected when he decided to become Yuuri's coach, but he had oddly not been surprised by and something he actually just embraced, going in. Yeah, he wasn't really the type to worry about those kinds of things, but then again, perhaps he should have, at least this time. It's just that he had never gone this far and felt this serious about anybody before.

And yes, inner Yakov, surprise surprise - apparently, Victor actually ended up being pretty serious about Yuuri Katsuki. He would stay up late training or getting to know him, do his best to keep up with him, be the first to comfort him when he needed it, and... yeah, tackle-jump and kiss him.

Victor barely kept the groan in as he rolled to one side, burying his face on an arm. Seriously, get it together, Nikiforov.

Of course, it was around that time - when Victor was beginning to think that if the ground would open up and swallow him in its depths, it probably would not seem so bad - that the doors to the tatami room slid open, with a familiar voice saying:

"So this is where you are. I've been looking for you."

Victor looked behind him to see Yuuri with a blanket folded over his arm, already sliding the doors closed behind him again. No lie, Victor's heart leapt in his throat at the sight of him - yes, this was a problem now, though he was not quite so clear on when it began.

"Aren't you cold just lying there?" asked Yuuri, blissfully and adorably oblivious to the effect he had on the other person in the room. Yuuri kneeled down beside Victor - Victor found that really neat, the way Japanese people, especially Yuuri, just smoothly slid down to the ground like that - and covered Victor's legs with the blanket he brought.

Victor could not help but smile at the thoughtful gesture.

"Thank you, Yuuri," he said, even doubly happy as it seemed that Yuuri would be joining him. The younger man was now extending his legs beside Victor's on the tatami, and then was lying on his back, shoulder to shoulder with Victor. He yawned.

Yuuri seemed relaxed today. Those days tended to be the best for Victor, as there were still days when Yuuri would seem anxious - doubtful about his abilities, doubtful about his routines, doubtful that he was not just wasting Victor's time. It was something that they had been working on, culminating even after that blunder Victor made at the basement car park back in the Cup of China. But Yuuri seemed to come out of that time a bit stronger than before, and he was even more comfortable around Victor now, and less likely to jump away.

They have truly come a long way, so much so that now, Victor could even throw an arm and a leg around Yuuri and just have the younger man grunt in response. That was all it was, though, and he settled again in Victor's embrace after a while.

Yuuri was a wonderful hug pillow - Victor had long determined that. It started as a joke back when Yuuri still had that fuller figure, but even now that he was thinner, Victor still enjoyed holding him. Yuuri did not always seem comfortable with it at first (grave understatement), but eventually he seemed to believe that Victor was pretty harmless - which, for the most part, Victor also thought he was. He liked Yuuri, and he clung to him like he clung to friends and mentors before - that was just how Victor was.

Now, though, he really was not so sure. He enjoyed embracing Yuuri, but whether his intentions were still innocent and pure was now a wholly different question.

The thought lingered like a weight in Victor's mind. He did not notice himself stiffening, however, until Yuuri was looking over his shoulder at him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yuuri asked. He looked sleepy that it even distracted Victor for a moment. How precious Yuuri was, how trusting and innocent; it was probably why Victor just could not help but want to hug him, only sometimes... that is, nowadays, Victor kind of wanted to do even more.

Thoughts straying back to the events in China again, even remembering more details now - how warm Yuuri's lips had been, how soft and sweet and just...

God, Victor just wanted to kiss him again.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry," he suddenly found himself saying. When he realized it, he was not quite sure what he wanted to say, and neither did Yuuri seem to understand. He just looked confused, even turning around so he was on his side, facing Victor. Victor saw him waiting patiently, and... yes, actually, maybe at this point, apologizing to Yuuri would be good. "For suddenly kissing you that time, I mean."

When it finally seemed to dawn on Yuuri what they were talking about, those brown eyes immediately looked away. He suddenly seemed to stiffen in Victor's arms, too. "O-Oh. That..." he began to say, with a voice that sounded stilted and nervous. "That's not... I mean, anyway, it looked like I really shocked you at the time, so it's - it's okay. It's just... it's just a kiss anyway."

"Coaches shouldn't kiss their students, though. It was unprofessional of me."

Victor still had his arms around Yuuri, but even though Yuuri was letting him, he just laid there unmoving in Victor's arms, as if he didn't quite know what to do. Somehow, he also looked... rather sad, especially given his earlier mood. Victor immediately grew worried.

"I don't..." Yuuri was twiddling his fingers now, his precious dark head bowed. "I mean I understand if you didn't mean it."

And right then, Victor understood. It was not that Yuuri was upset that Victor, his coach, kissed him. It was just that he probably thought Victor did it like he did any other old thing, as though one can flippantly lock lips with somebody the same way one doled out hugs.

"Yuuri, no." He gently took those now shaking hands - _oh, Yuuri_  - and wrapped them tightly and warmly with his own. Yuuri was just too precious. "That is not why I am apologizing. I am apologizing _because_ I meant it. I kissed you because you were wonderful - are wonderful - and I am sorry that I couldn't contain it then like I usually do. You must know that I am very fond of you, and yes, nowadays, my affection for you needs containing, for otherwise I might... cross a line. Like I did back then."

Yuuri now stared up at him wide-eyed, as though what Victor just said was not at all what he had been expecting. "You mean..." He visibly swallowed, gaze dropping down again. "You mean... it wasn't just an accident, like an impulsive thing because of the excitement?"

"Yuuri." Victor sighed, and he shut his eyes from the weight of it, this moment between them. He could not have helped himself from gathering Yuuri in his arms and holding him, so he just did so. Yuuri felt wonderfully warm and his hair smelled clean, from the shampoo they gave out at the _onsen_. Victor breathed in the scent of him deeply, before then letting it all out in another great sigh. "I like you. I am sorry. I know I have never been the epitome of professionalism, but this truly is different. I like you so much now that I should just resign as your coach."

Yuuri was quiet, his face just buried in turn between Victor's neck and shoulder. Victor held him tighter, desperately wondering what the other was thinking, but he knew he shouldn't push it. As it was, his own heart was thundering in his chest, for he had just said what he thought _should_ be said given the circumstances. He really crossed the line this time, and Yuuri truly deserved better than a coach with poor intentions and even poorer self-control.

"Please... Please don't." Quietly said, and muffled even by Victor's shirt. A hand clutched at the material near the neckline as Yuuri seemed to bury himself deeper in Victor's hold. "Please stop saying things like that. I... I never... I mean, you must know... um, how much I wouldn't mind. I even already liked you from the start."

"Well, I know you did," said Victor, his fingers naturally gravitating to the hair at the back of Yuuri's head and playing with it, "but isn't that just because you admired me as a skater? You looked up to me, and here I am taking advantage of--"

" _What?_ " Yuuri pulled away from Victor, who suddenly found himself the recipient of a rather heated glare. "You think I still like you the same way as I did before when I did not know you? You must think that I am just a kid, if after all this time you think I have not gone past some stupid childhood crush."

Okay, first of all, that was the first time the word "crush" was ever used between them. Victor more or less knew, of course, what with the posters in Yuuri's room and the framed photos and magazine clippings, but apparently it still felt... different (amazing!) to hear it said the first time. Such a word really had no right to be affecting him still at his age, but his heart was not listening; it was still beating crazily in his chest and even threatening to jump out of it.

Secondly, Yuuri did not seem to realize his slip - if slip it truly was - because he still continued speaking.

"I know you better now. I have seen how you can be in person, and I even know how bad you are when you get drunk, or how much of a kid you can still be. I have seen you eat, seen you bored, seen you whining - all these things that I never even imagined you could do or be. I see you better now and I... I still like you." Quietly now, as though Yuuri suddenly remembered his shyness. He even bit his lip ( _no, please, just stop that, Yuuri!_ ) before pushing bravely on. "You are kind and good, and you have done so much for me even though you are who you are. Sometimes I still can't believe it, but I am just thankful everyday that you are here with me.

"So you... you should understand. I didn't mind that kiss. Actually, I have never even stopped thinking about it ever since we came home--"

God, he was just... it was useless, Victor thought as he suddenly found himself cutting Yuuri off, pressing their lips together in an all too consuming kiss. Really, he was such a careless kid, saying all these things when Victor just confessed to already being kind of crazy for him. It did not help Victor's state at all, and if anything, if he had to keep himself still any longer than he did, he probably would have burst.

"Please..." He barely had enough of his sensibilities left to pull back and ask. It is a bit late for it, he knew - Yuuri's breath in the small space between their lips was driving Victor crazy, too - but as they say, better late than never. "Is it all right if I--"

And this time it was Yuuri kissing him, leaning forward and almost bumping their noses, so forcefully did he push them back to kissing.

Outside, the rains had started up again, the winds blowing at the shutters, violently rattling them in their frames. They said that typhoons hitting Japan were stronger these days, but for the life of him, Victor could swear that the storm wreaking havoc inside him could still rival the intensity of the winds outside. He kissed Yuuri with barely contained desperation, his lips trembling with the slow slide of their lips, making the heat pool low in his belly. Fingers slowly curled with each slow and heated slide, growing in intensity until blunt nails were scratching at the back of Yuuri's head. And even then, Victor still took their kiss even deeper.

He pried Yuuri's mouth open with his tongue, delighting at the moan that caught in Yuuri's throat at the first tentative touch. Careful and shy quickly turned hungry and impatient as slick tongues slid against one another - tasting first, then exploring, and soon boldly dipping past teeth to discover their partner's sweet, addictive mouth. All other kisses Victor knew paled in comparison to this. It was good, so good that he found himself biting Yuuri's bottom lip, tilting the younger man's head up more so Victor could better soothe and suckle at the lip he just nibbled to a tender red.

The sounds and sensations of what they were doing cut past the earlier chill of the room around them, so that Victor could feel the flush on his face, the tremor in his fingers, and the burning lack of satisfaction and the growing desire for more. It was all these things that eventually had him moving even closer to Yuuri, pulling the other's body closer in turn to Victor's. The heat rose between them as Victor eagerly caught his younger partner's moan when he licked and slipped his tongue past those lips again, leg slowly moving until he had his thigh pressing up between Yuuri's legs.

That, however, finally seemed to be too much.

"W-Wait." Yuuri jumped out from Victor's grasp, putting a good two feet between them and even dragging the blanket along with him. He covered his mouth with both hands in a gesture of overwhelmed shock, and behind those hands were wide eyes and a deeply flushed face. His breaths sounded harsh and panicked even above the sound of the rains outside. "Wait. I'm sorry, I just... and someone might come in--"

"I'm sorry," Victor quickly said, feeling his own panic rise. Suddenly cold with Yuuri moving so far, he reached out for Yuuri again, slowly so as not to startle, and gently tried to pry those hands away from Yuuri's face. "I am sorry," he said again, ducking down to catch Yuuri's eyes, which dropped down again in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Yuuri. I should not have taken it so far. Please, look at me."

"Ugh, getting so excited over a kiss. This is so embarrassing." Instead of being pulled away, Yuuri's hands just covered his face even more fully this time, so only the tips of his ears were visible and red. "I'm so sorry, Victor."

And with that, Victor pulled back and just blinked at him. _That_ was his problem? He did not dislike it then, or think Victor was some crazy, impatient pervert?

Victor could have laughed.

"Yuuri..." Yeah, he actually ended up chuckling a bit, but it sounded a bit crazy with so much of his relief. "That is only to be expected. That was... that was a really good kiss." _Extremely_ good kiss, Victor's mind helpfully supplied. "I would be disappointed if you _weren't_ excited."

Brown eyes peeked out from dark bangs and Yuuri's fingertips. "R-Really?"

"Really," sighed Victor, happily welcoming Yuuri back in his arms.

"Okay." Mumbled again, almost shyly. "It's just that I wouldn't know. I have never been kissed like that before."

 _Please God, if you are there, save me from this boy... or give him to me and never take him away._ Victor could not help but shut his eyes, subtly throwing his head back as Yuuri's words filled him once again with crazy excitement. _I love him. I want him. I cannot get enough of him._

So many things he still wanted to say, and yet maybe they would be too much for Yuuri to hear. So instead, Victor just said, "We'll take it slowly, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuri's response came out quietly, given that he said it with his face buried again against Victor's shoulder. He did release a long sigh though, and seemed to relax significantly in Victor's embrace. His leg even moved a bit, shyly twisting around Victor's too, as though to appease. It was adorable.

Outside, the rains continued, promising to fully consume their day. The Rostelecom Cup was only a few days away, but Victor could not find it in himself to be bothered by such things at that moment. Yuuri was in his arms and... and for all he cared, the storm can go on outside them for as long as it wants.


End file.
